


Shower Fun

by CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag



Series: Monster Smut? Pssshhh, No One Writes That. [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Im tired ill add more tags in the morning, Other, Riding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag/pseuds/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag





	Shower Fun

Prom was in an hour. 

Everyone was already getting dressed and ready. Vicky in the cutest dress she's ever stitched together. Brian in a tuxedo he just bought and was never going to use again after this. Amira was in one of the fireproof tuxes she owns for when she doesn't want to wear a dress but needs to look formal. Meanwhile, our buddy Oz is hanging in the shower, trying to be quick but also being the one who volunteered to come in late if they had to. 

Oz doesn't even care for showers that much, they always think they could slip and hit their head, or that they could suffocate from the steam, or worse; that there was a spider in there somewhere ready to pounce and bite! 

(Kind of ironic, really. A shadow monster that has friends joke about them being "fear itself" has almost every phobia you could think of. But I digress.)

However, today is a special occasion: Prom Night. They wanted to look their best... Even if they had no date and they were just going to hang out and not get anxious about being alone in the house.

Though, they hate being around large crowds of people too. But something was telling them it'd be better to go than to stay at home and regret.

"Let's see," Oz muttered to themself. Talking to themself was definitely never out of the ordinary. "Did I leave my shampoo outside? Soap bar, My conditioner, Blue loofah... There it is!" Oz snatched the shampoo bottle and laughed to themself about how silly it was to have a shampoo bottle hide from them. 

They were about to rinse their hair when they realized... 

"Wait, don't I have a yellow loof- AHH!"

Oz almost slipped and fell, but they grabbed the shower head just in time. Polly, who was peeking her head out from the wall in their shower and covering their loofah with her head, giggled to herself as Oz clumsily got back on their feet.

"What are you doing here?!" Oz shouted while whispering. "Why are you spying on me? How did you get there in the-"

"Hey Oz?" a familiar voiced called from the bathroom door. Vicky heard them scream. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Oz called back, panicked. "I thought I saw a spider!" 

Oz wasn't happy with the fact that they could get away with situations like these so easily, but they also knew they'd feel worse if they let Polly get caught. And Oz couldn't see her, but they knew Vicky had fallen for that and was facepalming on the other side of the door at how much of a dumbass she thought Oz was. 

"Okay," Vicky finally replied, "as long as you're alright. Don't scare me like that next time! And remember: one hour left!" 

Oz sighed as they heard Vicky walk away, but then almost screamed again when they turned to see the upper half of Polly's ghostly body on top of the counter, unclothed and fully exposed. 

"Sorry for freakin' you out so bad," Polly giggled. "My shower broke down! I came over and heard your shower was on, so I was gonna ask if I could use it!" 

"Wait, r-right now?!" Oz panicked. 

"Of course!" Polly replied, an adorable grin on her face. "It's already on, I brought everything I need: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a dildo, etc." 

"Wait what was that last-"

"And I'm already fully naked and sorta wet! So scoot over, boo!" 

Oz still couldn't process that Polly's upper body, fully naked, was right in front of their eyes. And now she was asking to use their shower?! Well, not even asking now she's just forcing her way in. Either way, it would take a while to process. Maybe a few days. Or weeks. 

Polly smiled a big, beautiful smile as she finally phased out from the counter and into the steamy shower with Oz. She sat everything she brought down and looked up as Oz with an innocent look on her face. 

"Come on," Polly asked, "you wouldn't make me get out after I just got here and make me late for Prom, would you?" 

Dang it Polly, Oz thought to themselves. You know exactly which buttons to push.

Oz sighed, moving over so Polly could wash up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually comforting after a while to have Polly in the shower with them. At first, they were anxious about every part of their body being seen by someone like her. They already had a lot of self-image issues, if someone like Polly, one of the most popular monsters in school hated their body and possibly called them out about it? They would never go back to school. 

But she seemed so... Comfortable around them. She felt perfectly fine seeing their body and having them see her. 

It wasn't like anything Oz had seen before... And they were definitely enjoying it too. All her curves and edges being shown off, her silky long hair, her adorable laugh whenever she almost lost her balance, the smell of the soap that took over their nose as soon as it was on her skin... And last but certainly not least, her beautiful ass, bouncing around like it was just begging Oz to be- 

"So, who did you ask to Prom tonight?" Polly asked as she turned around, instantly making Oz nervous. 

"Oh! Uhh... I didn't ask anyone, I'm just going because I'd rather not be alone tonight."

"Oh!" Polly exclaimed, "Me too!"

Wait, what? 

"But you're one of the most popular girls in school," Oz replied in disbelief, "and you don't have a date?!" 

"A bunch of monsters asked," Polly explained, "I just wasn't interested." 

That would make sense if Polly wasn't the monster who's drunk or high 24/7 and literally doesnt give a shit about anything, but... Not one? Not one monster was the one she knew she'd take to Prom? Everyone that asked her was too boring..? It couldn't have been because no one was her type... Almost all of the monsters in school are risk takers, and getting high, and having sex... And none of them were..?

They started to wonder... What if she wasn't into monsters like that? No, she had to be... Right? 

What if... Oh no, what if Amira, Vicky, or Brian asked out the one she wanted to date? It seemed really unlikely, as Liam didn't seem like her type, and neither did Scott... And Vera seems more like a friend and a business partner than a date. If those weren't the ones... What if Polly already had her eyes on... 

"Hey, Oz?" Polly asked in a concerned tone. Oz snapped out of it immediately.

"Uh- Yeah?" They panicked a little. 

"Oh, good," Polly sighed in relief, "I thought you got like... Reeeeally upset over that for some reason." 

"No no no!" Oz exclaimed. "I'm okay! Why, do you think something's wrong? Did I zone out for too long? I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, it's just always a little hard to get a read on you."

What did that mean? 

"I usually see if people are okay by looking at mouths," Polly replied. "Y'know, the one body part you don't have."

"Oh, sorry! And... I do have one, you didn't know?"

Their mouth. Eww. If Oz had anything about themself that made them hate every part of their existence, it was their mouth, because that is a big reason that all of the anxiety is there. 

"You do?" Polly asked, extremely curious. "Why don't you, like... Use it?"

When Oz was a young child, a kid made them open their mouth and pretended to almost die of shock when they opened it, and all the kids went "oooohh" and made fun of Oz the entire school year after that. 

It was definitely just one of those things a 7 or 8 year old monster-bully would do to a 6 year old that definitely can't happen and definitely doesn't matter and should always be responded with a "fuck off, dickhead" everytime it happens. 

But to a socially anxious kid? Those sorts of things stick forever, especially with a kid like Oz. Years later and they're still haunted by it. 

But they didn't want to go into detail, so they gave Polly the unhelpful TL;DR version. 

"It's not important." 

"It is important!" Polly replied. "I wanna see your mouth!!" 

Oz felt their heart begin to pound. Polly wanted to see their mouth?! 

"It's not like I'll judge," Polly begged, "Please Oz just once?"

Oz took a deep breath. They felt so conflicted... But they didn't want to keep her waiting. 

"Okay, just... Don't judge?" 

They formed a mouth and opened it up to form a quick, small, very toothy smile. Polly's eyes widened. Immediately, they felt a wave of anxiety. 

"It's..." Polly stammered. Oz quickly took their smile away. 

"I'm sorry, are you okay? Should I stop?"

"Dude," Polly said, "It's so. Fucking. CUTE! Aside from all the killer teeth which are just awesome as hell." 

Oz felt their face go warm. Polly hugged them as their smile slowly returned. Polly pinched their cheeks and Oz giggled, happy to have someone actually ENJOY their smile for once. 

And then they realized exactly why Polly wanted to see their smile int he first place. 

Polly's smile turned into an adorable grin as she pulled Oz's mouth towards hers and started to kiss them. Oz felt their cheeks go from warm to burning hot instantly. This was their first kiss - obviously - and they weren't prepared - obviously - what were they supposed to do?! Was Polly even the right one for this? Were they supposed to push her away? Was this her way of taking advantage of them, should they scream for help before she tries to stab them in the back?

Or... Were they overthinking this? Should they just kiss her back passionately and forget about everything bad that could happen? 

Yeah. That option sounded best to them too.

It wasn't long after Oz gave in that Polly was exploring every corner of their mouth with her tongue, holding them close in her arms, loving them like they belonged to her and only her. And Oz definitely didn't complain. Why did they hate their mouth again?

After a few minutes of a hot make out session, Polly pulled away, panting. Oz was sad that it was over, but they were also concerned for Polly once they heard the panting. 

"Polly, are you-?"

Polly pounced towards the shadow, pinning them to the shower wall, looking into their eyes with a look that has mischief written all over it. 

"Sorry," Polly giggled. "I get clumsy when I'm horny. Do you think you could help~?"

Oz knew that wasn't true because she gets clumsy literally all the time, especially as she's already drunk and has already fallen over multiple times. But they knew the horny part was true and started freaking out. 

Oz, if you somehow can't tell, is a virgin. They haven't even done anything when they're alone. They had no experience, and they didn't plan to have any. The only things they knew about sex was what they learned in five minutes of sex ed before going to throw up and other comments from other monsters about sex positions. They considered themselves asexual. And now Polly had them pinned to a wall and was asking to fuck them. What were they supposed to do? 

"Polly, I've never done anything like this before," Oz finally responded, "and we might be late for Prom, or we might-"

Polly kisses them again to shut then up. Prom was the least of her worries right now. 

"Who cares if we're late?" she asked. "As long as you're here, in my arms, I don't care what I'm late for."

Goddamn that was cheesy. And definitely badly timed. But Polly gave no fucks right now. Polly slowly pinned them to the ground, slowly grinding against Oz's crotch. Oz started to shudder. It felt really nice, but they still had no clue of what they were supposed to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Oz asked. "I have no experience with this kind of thing..."

"That's why I want to ride you," Polly replied, pushing against the tip of their cock, letting out a soft moan. "Please?" 

Oz, hesitant, finally decided to give in. They gave her a small nod of approval, and Polly got down to business. 

Slowly, she slid Oz's dick inside as deep as it would go. She was wet as hell (which is an oxymoron, but hush) so it slid in and out rather easy. She began to pick up the pace, letting out a few moans. Oz almost let out a few too, but they did their best to be quiet. Once again, this was their first time, and so far, it felt amazing. 

The faster it got, the louder they were. Oz hoped no one could hear them, but Polly was too busy with Oz's dick to care. 

Polly was starting to get close. The way her pussy tightened around their cock as if trying to milk it felt so wonderful. They instantly knew their asexuality was a lie. Every fear they had went away as they pulled Polly's lips to theirs and started kissing some more. 

"Hey Oz," Polly slowed to a stop, "can I get up for a moment?" 

Damn, they were having so much fun, they didn't want to stop. 

"That's okay," Oz replied, nervous. 

The two stood up. Oz looked at Polly, hoping they hadn't messed up already. 

"Did I... do something wrong?" Oz asked, sweating. Polly smirked. She quickly dropped to her hands and knees, looking up at the fearling with an expression that has lust written all over it.

"How about you stand behind me and fuck my ass, sexy~?" Polly asked. Oz's face quickly turned a bright shade o pink. 

"A-Are you sure?" Oz stuttered, flustered. Polly nodded, winking as she watched Oz's erection get harder and their face get more flushed. Finally, they gave in. 

"Okay... I'll do it." 

Oz prepared themself, doing their best to ignore the giant wave of anxiety that had hit them. They stood behind her, lined themself up, took a deep breath, and with a mighty thrust, they were deep in her bubbly ass. 

Fuck. That was the best thing they'd ever felt. Polly let out a loud moan, letting them know she really enjoyed it too. They quickly picked up the pace, they pounded into her and didn't stop. Suddenly, they had fallen into a trance. They didn't care who heard them. They didn't care who judged. They didn't want to stop. They didn't want to do anything else. They only wanted to do Polly. Forever. 

"O-Oz..." Polly moaned. She was close, and so were they. "Please cum soon, Oz." 

"I will," They responded. "Anything f-for you~"

Polly moved one hand towards her torso and began to rub at her clit. The pleasure was already starting to become unbearable. She really needed this. Oz got really close, really fast. It felt like a dream to be on the edge like that. They felt no fear at all, they could moan as loud as they wanted and Polly wouldn't complain at all. They never wanted to stop fucking her. They wanted to stay in this lustful state forever, pounding into her from behind. They never wanted to stop, but they needed to cum for her so badly. 

"Oz~" Polly moaned, close to reaching her own climax. 

"Say- Say it again," Oz begged. They wanted her so badly to moan their name forever. 

"Oz!!" Polly moaned once more. 

"Please, s-say it one more-!" 

Oz screamed as they pounded into her one more time, as deep as they could, unloading hot streams of cum into her ass. Polly gasped as Oz collapsed on top of her, moaning softly into her ear as their orgasm continued. She started to rub at her clit faster and faster, until she quickly reached her own orgasm too. 

Oz couldn't feel their legs. Their orgasm felt like it lasted for much more than the 10 seconds it had lasted. They almost passed out on top of Polly before she got up and turned the shower off. 

"Oz, are you alright?!" 

Fuck. Polly forgot about Oz's friends. Amira opened the bathroom door immediately after calling to them. 

"Hey Amira!" Polly called, "Sorry for putting a fake spider in the shower~"

Amira sighed. "It's okay Polly. As long as they're not hurt." Amira walked away. 

Polly smiled as Amira walked away. She looked down at the exhausted Oz and grinned. 

"You wanna get ready for Prom now?"


End file.
